


a way to pass the time

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting his laptop aside, Jared kicked back on the couch with a groan as he wrapped his hand around his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a way to pass the time

Putting his laptop aside, Jared kicked back on the couch with a groan as he wrapped his hand around his dick.

He'd come once that afternoon but his dick was already hard again as he curled his fingers around his thick length and stroked slowly, not wanting to work up to it too quickly this time. The sun streamed in through the skylight, making the den comfortably warm, and Jared tugged his tee off before relaxing back on the leather of the couch and glancing over at Jensen.

He pumped his dick faster at the sight.

He'd resisted the urge to look at Jensen for the past thirty minutes or so as he'd checked his emails and caught up with the news from his family, knowing that being ignored only heightened Jensen's embarrassment and arousal. He'd settled for listening to Jensen's helpless whimpers and sobs as he was held on the edge for minute after minute, but now that the torment was drawing to a close, Jared let himself appreciate how good Jensen looked when he was suffering.

He was bound in the middle of the den, far enough away from the furniture and the walls that he couldn't use anything to distract him from his predicament. His wrists were fastened together above his head with soft rope that nonetheless dug into his skin where he'd struggled and fought against the bindings. The rope was looped over a hook that they'd installed just for this purpose, and the height forced Jensen to stay standing as the unforgiving metal of the spreader bar held his legs apart, leaving him on display for Jared.

Biting his lip, Jared reached down to roll his balls while his other hand continued to work the length of his dick. He smoothed his fingers over the skin of his sac, stroking along his perineum and then tugging on his balls with the lightest pressure as his eyes traveled up the bow of Jensen's shaking legs to where his cock bobbed against his stomach, angry-red and impossibly hard from the hours of stimulation.

He could just about see the dark plug that was buried in Jensen's ass but he could hear the insistent sound of the vibrations as Jensen's body was wracked with shudder upon shudder. His orgasm was kept at bay by the matching cockring fastened snugly around the base of his dick, but that didn't stop the precome leaking out of his slit, sliding down the length of Jensen's needy dick and smearing across his belly when Jensen struggled hard enough to make a mess of himself.

Enjoying the feel of his hand on his dick and knowing that Jensen was deprived of the same sensation, Jared stroked from base to head as slowly as possible, grateful for the weight of it in his hand, the smoothness of the velvety skin against his fingers, and the sparks of pleasure that went through him when he slid his thumb over the head, teasing at the slit for a second.

Jensen moaned, desperate and way past trying to be silent, and Jared let his eyes move up from Jensen's aching dick, drinking in his sweat-sheened chest, the tiny pink nubs of his nipples, and the straining muscles of his arms as he writhed in his bonds. There was a collar around his neck, more decorative than restrictive, but Jared watched, hypnotized, as it shifted a little with each heavy swallow and each nervous bob of Jensen's adam's apple.

Jensen's lips were as slick as his body and spit slid down his chin from where the ring gag was holding his mouth helplessly open. He looked good like that, Jared decided, mouth forced into a pretty pink 'o' just waiting to be used, and he increased the pace of his strokes when he saw Jensen's tongue push at the gag, picturing Jensen lapping at the head of his dick in the same way.

Jensen's cheeks were pink from a mixture of humiliation, arousal and exertion, and his eyes went wide when Jared pushed himself to his feet and approached, still keeping his dick in his hand. Jensen moaned through the gag, words muffled by the way his mouth was held open, and Jared moved close enough to run a hand through his sweat-damp hair as he asked, "You wanna come, Jensen?"

There was a hint of cruel teasing in his voice but even as Jensen sobbed and nodded, Jared was reassured by the fact that he wasn't signaling or safewording; he was enjoying this just as much as Jared was, albeit from the opposite end of the experience. Jensen nodded again, whining through the gag as Jared ran his free hand down his side and over his thigh to dip between his legs, still not touching his dick.

Tears of exhausted frustration ran down Jensen's cheeks and Jared leaned in to kiss them away as he murmured, "Shh... You're okay."

Jensen whined again, rocking his hips forward as much as the spreader bar would allow, and Jared cupped his face, struggling to concentrate as he felt his balls tightening and his orgasm building. "You're okay," he repeated, stroking his thumb over Jensen's cheek and looking into his wide, pleading eyes. "You just need to get a little messy first. Then you can come."

Jensen dropped his head to his chest when Jared let go of his cheek and walked around behind him. He paused for a second in appreciation, smiling at the way Jensen's back looked even more kissable in the afternoon sunlight but grinning broader when Jensen canted his plugged ass backwards in desperation.

It didn't take much - the fuse had been slowly burning down since he'd strung Jensen up - and Jared pumped his dick with fast, easy strokes, jerking himself to completion and coming with a ragged groan all over Jensen's bare ass.

He walked around him again as he came down, taking in the sweat, spit, tears and come that covered Jensen's skin like paint on a perfect canvas. Jensen was shaking, muscles trembling from need and exhaustion, and as he looked up at him with big, wet eyes, Jared couldn't resist showing mercy at last.

Gripping Jensen's dick in one hand, he stroked lightly, not wanting to cause him any unnecessary pain as he reached down to the base of his dick and finally, finally unfastened the cockring.

Jensen came before he could even draw a breath. He cried out as the release took him, sending him flying over the edge as his body gave out on him, and Jared wrapped his arm around him as best he could while Jensen shook and trembled through his orgasm, shooting spurt after spurt of come to add to the sweaty, sticky mess that already covered both their bodies.

His head dropped against Jared's shoulder, spent and sleepy, but Jared coaxed it back up with a gentle smirk, smiling wider at the satisfied tiredness in Jensen's eyes. "Nearly done," he promised softly, petting Jensen like he'd been particularly obedient. "We just gotta clean up first."

Jensen's eyes locked with his as Jared dragged his fingers through the thick streaks of come that covered Jensen's torso. He slid them through the ring of Jensen's gag and grinned when Jensen curled his tongue around his fingers, looking up at him with a glint in his eyes as he licked his come off Jared's hand without even needing to be asked.

Jared's dick twitched back to life at the sight, and he looked again at the pleased expression on Jensen's face, deciding that, since Jensen was willing and since the ring gag was already in place, it would be rude not to give him something else to suck on.


End file.
